


this is nothing like it was in my room

by sandyk



Series: season 3 tried to be canon post eps [13]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, post ep 313
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Alone in his room, Jonah said, "I knew you liked me because you kissed me. I know we're acting like that never happened and I didn't spend a day calling everything sexy."





	this is nothing like it was in my room

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo square CROSS DRESSING/COSTUMES and wing fic. title from the National's Mr November. Not mine, no profit garnered. This is the keeping close to canon post ep.

When Jonah got home, Garrett immediately said, loudly, "Did I ever tell you I met Scott Bakula? I met him and I was smooth."

"You've never told me," Jonah said. "Did you get a chance to meet that voice actor you like?"

Garrett stared at Jonah and it was frankly frightening. Jonah felt a brief disturbance in the foundation of the universe, or something like that. Garrett was definitely being very uncool. Garrett was not the coolest person in the room. Jonah said, "We should stop talking about this."

"We weren't," Garrett said. "Don't talk to Mateo tomorrow."

Jonah said, "I won't."

Garrett said, "Where were you, loser? Doing something uncool?"

"I was doing this thing with Kelly," Jonah said. "We cut it off early."

"You should have gone to her house and had sex. You're no Samuel L Jackson," Garrett said, wheeling into his room. 

"I would never say that I was," Jonah said. He went into his room and flopped on the bed. He should have told Garrett he had snuck a case of that malt drink into his trunk. 

"I knew you liked me because you kissed me," Jonah said in his room. "I know we're acting like that never happened and I didn't spend a day calling everything sexy."

He grabbed his phone and texted Amy. 'do i have to wear one of those costumes and smell like urine to play that game'

'Not at all' Amy replied. 'I request that you don't'

He was a bad boyfriend. He hadn't thought about Kelly once and spent his whole day with Amy and he thought about her all the time. Kelly loved him. Maybe. She definitely liked him enough to have sex on the first date and lots of dates after that. They'd spent a whole weekend together at an AirBnB. He liked her. He was very fond of her. 

The relationship was never going to be serious. He wondered if Kelly knew that. He felt like it was probably obvious. He would never get serious with someone who believed in angels. Amy didn't believe in angels. 

She'd had sex with Tate which was not thrilling to contemplate. But he wasn't one to judge. He couldn't be. He'd had some unfortunate hookups in college and business school and all the years in between. She kissed him. She kissed him and he'd spent the whole summer depressed about it. And losing everything he owned. Mostly the latter. 

!!

Amy took Dina out to celebrate that Dina was pregnant since she hadn't told Amy, either. Dina had basically only told her mechanic. Dina was looking at her suspiciously. They'd gotten lemonade and some sort of Satanic chorizo dish. 

"It's seitan, not Satan," Dina said. "And it's delicious."

Amy nodded. "Yup, tastes great. But watch out, because when I was a pregnant, I got turned off one of my favorite foods because of my morning sickness, and it was, like, three years until I could have fried chicken."

"I haven't had fried chicken in decades," Dina said. 

"Yeah, but it could still happen to you. It could be avocado toast. One day you love it, the next day even the smell of it makes you vomit," Amy said.

"I hate avocado toast," Dina said. "What do you think I eat?"

"I don't know," Amy said. "I found the recall room, and Jonah and I were playing this horrifyingly racist game about illegal aliens, and I was a jalapeno."

"That sentence makes no sense. Like your weird crush on Jonah which everyone realized you had," Dina said. "Oh, man, this lemonade smells horrible."

"See," Amy said. "You're turning against it. Weird pregnancy shit. There's so much of it. We should have invited Cheyenne."

"So we're skipping right over you finally acknowledging how much you want to bone-a Jonah. That was funny, you should be laughing," Dina said. 

"It wasn't funny," Amy said. "I think for right now, we're skipping over it." She'd kissed him. Why would he think she still hated him? She'd grabbed his face and shoved her tongue down his throat. Though that was a gross way to put it. 

"That's stupid," Dina said. "Why would you do that? You can break up him and Kelly barely lifting a finger."

"No, no, I wouldn't do that," Amy said. "That would be wrong."

"Why?" Dina stood up and covered her mouth. She was gone for five minutes. Then she came back, drank more lemonade, gagged and started eating her vegan donut. "Why is it wrong to break up Jonah and Kelly? They're irritating."

"Because, because." Amy gestured. "He's happy. Kelly is happy."

"He's pining for you and boning that tiny Barbie doll, I don't know if that's actually happy," Dina said.

"I'm not doing it," Amy said. 

!! 

But the next day, laughing with Jonah as she showed him the game, she felt this weird, uncomfortable power. What if she hip bumped him and smiled at him. What if she kissed him again? 

Mateo came up behind them and said, "These games are gross. Can I tell you how sad and uncool Garrett was yesterday?"

"Can you tell us again, you mean," Jonah said. "I've watched Garrett play these games a million times. Somehow this is way more disturbing. It's actually disturbing, because Garrett isn't disturbing at all. It's actually kind of funny." Amy thought he must be nervous. He sounded nervous. 

Mateo rolled his eyes. "This is the third most boring conversation I've had in my life and I once spent my entire break watching Sandra practice a conversation she wanted to have with her mail man."

"I've had great conversations with Sandra," Jonah said.

"Of course you would say that," Mateo said. He huffed away. 

"Do you want your turn?"

Jonah said, "Sure." He took the controller from her and started clicking away. "I don't see it, though. I'm not a huge fan of gory death."

"Weirdo," Amy said. She did do a little hip bump. He laughed at her and kept not killing anything in a gruesome manner. 

Kelly came up and bounced a little. "Oh, neat, I'm so sorry I missed all this yesterday."

"Everyone smelled horrible," Amy said. She stepped a little away from Jonah. It would be wrong, she thought. 

Kelly giggled. "Somehow I think that makes it sound more alluring."

Jonah was finally getting into the gore. She noticed he was ripping the wings off a suspiciously angel like character. Kelly was laughing. Amy said, "I'll leave you two to it."

"Don't go," Jonah said. "Isn't this your copy?"

"Hell, no," Amy said. "I think it's Earl's. Mine is at home, safe and sound."

She patted Jonah's shoulder and went to another aisle. 

!!

Kelly was into the game. Jonah found Kelly was into a lot of things. She sort of threw herself wholeheartedly into things that were presented to her. It was a really sweet thing about her. Jonah felt a kinship with her, except he threw himself in and then sometimes failed spectacularly and then tried too hard to fix it and ended up feeling flattened and trying to pretend he was still okay. 

He looked over his shoulder to see if he could see Amy somewhere. Naturally his character was immediately disemboweled. Kelly laughed at him. She said, "My turn."

"Of course," he said. "Good luck."


End file.
